


Grey Roses in the Ocean

by GilgaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: History Makers!!! on ICE [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Mystery, Mystic Messenger AU, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan
Summary: All Hinata wanted to do was download this new, rad game onto his mobile that everyone was talking about.  What he did not realise was that one simple mistaken touch would turn his life around.Or a Mystic Messenger-esque AU because I have fallen





	1. Prologue: Fated Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I bit the bullet and am playing Mystic Messenger.  Whilst the OG Korean lines are cheesy AF, I like the fresh concept and real-time aspect of this.  Ofc, since I am an sadistic fuck, I added my own twisted touch to the story.
> 
> YOI chara make an appearance cuz why TF not

 

Prologue: Fated Encounter

 

“Let—me—go!” Shouyou shouts, flailing as his assailants approach him with a length of rope and pieces of cloth in their hands.

“Sorry, no can do,” one of them jeers, stretching the fabric taut in his hands.  “Orders from above.  We don’t fancy dyin’ just ‘cause we couldn’t take care o’ a runt like ya.”

Shouyou grits his teeth.  He should have been more careful.  From the beginning, his instincts had been telling him that the whole thing was a set-up.  As friendly and honest as everyone had seemed, he should not have trusted them so blindly.

Look where that had gotten him now.

As if to add insult to injury, his mobile rings, screen lighting up with a new notification.  A quick glimpse tells him that it’s from Calico.  He would love to check it, only if his life was not on the line!

“Chibi-chan, ain’t ya scared?” Guy Number Two asks, in a voice that Shouyou wants to punch his teeth in.  “We’re gonna take good care o’ ya if ya don’t resist.”

“Piss off,” he growls.  Guy Number One kicks him on the knee, knocking him down to the ground.  Acting on instinct, Shouyou feels around the ground for something that he can use as a weapon.  He comes across a few pebbles that are jagged on the edges.  He grips them tightly in his hands.  Maybe he can wait for the bastards to let their guard down momentarily and then strike.

“He ain’t too bad-lookin’ up close,” Guy Number One mutters, grabbing Shouyou’s face and turning it side to side.  Shouyou gathers up all the spit in his mouth and shoots it out at the bloke’s face.

“Ya little fucker!” the guy yells, wiping it off.  “Boss never said that we couldn’t have a li’l fun with ya.  We’ll teach ya a lesson o’ two about respecting us!”

Shouyou scoops up a handful of dirt and throws it at his face.  He hurls the pebbles at the other guy’s head and sprints away from them.  He runs out of the alleyway to a brightly lit street.  He had never expected to be dragged into a shady alleyway and get hassled.  That kind of crap only happens in movies and manga!

A Harley screeches into an abrupt stop in front of him.  The rider takes his helmet off, revealing dazzling silver hair and blue eyes.  He holds his hand out for Shouyou to hold onto.

“Hop on!  1221 sent me so trust me.  We need to get out of here, now!”

Shouyou glances over his shoulder.  His two attackers have gathered what little wits they have and are advancing towards him.  He isn’t left with a lot of choices, is he?

He takes the helmet from the guy and hops on the back.  The guy laughs.  “Hold on tight.” He takes Shouyou’s hands and wraps them around his waist.

They take off just as the attackers reach the edge of the sidewalk.  The rider weaves in and out of traffic as if he is used to doing this sort of stuff.  They go on for about half an hour before they reach their destination.  It’s a rather sketchy looking bar but Shouyou prefers this over the alley situation he was just in.

“Name’s Viktor, by the way,” says the rider.  “And that is my real name.  I may be a part of the association but I’m not into the whole alias thing.”

“. . . Shouyou.  Thanks for saving me back there.”

“Ah, you can thank Tobio when we see him.  That’s 1221, by the way.”

“O-okay.”  Shouyou doesn’t know anyone’s real name apart from Oikawa since he is a rising star.

Exhaustion washes over him like a tsunami.  With the adrenaline seeping out of his system, he feels like he will pass out whilst simultaneous shaking like a leaf.  He hopes that this Tobio has a hot drink he can ask for.

To think that all of this started with a simple, single text.

 


	2. Chapter One: Mysterious Beginnings

“You gotta play this game, dude!” Izumin enthuses, shoving his mobile screen literally into Shouyou’s face.

“ _Dude_ , I’m like two chapters behind the lectures!” Shouyou protests.  He is starting to wish that he had not given up on volleyball and gone into sports medicine.  The days are long and sleep non-existent when all that his professors want to do is collectively put their students in a coma from the brain overload that the course load imposes on them.

“But, Shouyou,” Kouji butts in, gently pushing Izumin away to give Hinata some space to breathe.  “You gotta live.  All work and no play makes you a dull friend to hang out with.”

“Hurtful,” Shouyou mutters, cross-checking his paper with three different text books at the same time.  “You try writing a ten-page paper, then.  We can go hit the bars or whatever after this week.  At least I’ll be free for the Labour Thanksgiving Day.”

“That’s true,” Izumin agrees.  “Unless your profs decide to pile on more assignments, that is.”

“Please don’t say that,” Shouyou whimpers.  “When you say it like that, it sounds like it’ll come true and end up being my demise.”

“You’re so cute when you’re doom and gloom like that,” Kouji laughs.  “Speaking of, there are a few girls in my class that want your number.  They’ve been asking me to arrange a group date for weeks now.”

Shouyou has never been able to wrap his head around the fact that he is somewhat popular with the girls.  Sure, he can see that he kind of has an attractive face (as Natsu and her friends keep telling him) but don’t girls prefer the taller guys?  His height has reached its tragic peak in his high school days and he is often mistaken for a girl thanks to his height, or lack thereof. 

“We can do it the weekend before thanksgiving, then,” Shouyou suggests.  “I’m not really looking for a girlfriend right now, though.”

He has had enough of the girls.  Call it his college experimental days, but he has been interested in guys for some time now.  He first realised that he is not one hundred per cent into boobs when he saw a figure skating Grand Prix a couple years back.  There was a man with silver hair and blue eyes who stood out amidst other pretty boys.  Fast forward a couple years and Shouyou has come to terms with his sexuality.

Girls were complicated, to say the least.  He had to remember every single detail of what happened between them and if he did so much as glance at a passing girl, he would be grilled.

Guys, on the other hand, were only a step or two above casual friendship.  All he needed to do was hold hands and treat them as he would his friends.  The handful of guys he had ‘dated’ were the types of guys that Shouyou could easily be friends with if not for the fact that he wanted to get into their pants.  If they had one thing in common, it would be their towering height.  They would often tell Shouyou that his small, cute appearance brought out their protective, and slightly possessive sides.

“I couldn’t exactly tell them that you’re more into dicks,” Kouji sighs.  “And sorry, man, I don’t know any guys who are free either.”

“No biggie,” Shouyou shrugs, eyes trained on the last paragraph of his paper.  “It wouldn’t be fair for me to date someone when I’m living and breathing school work 24/7.”

Izumin pats him on the shoulder.  “Should have come to phys ed with us.”

“Nah.  This way, I can still fulfill my dreams of working with the national teams,” Shouyou asserts.

“I’m surprised that you could pull the grades to get into the programme.  You were one of the worst ranked students in middle school,” Kouji laughs.

“Excuse you.  All I needed was the proper motivation,” Shouyou pouts.

“Sure, sure,” Izumi says, ruffling up his hair.  He checks his mobile.  “Ah, crap!  I was supposed to meet up with my group for the presentation rehearsal six minutes ago!  Wish me luck!”

“That Izumin,” Kouji chuckles, smoothing down Shouyou’s hair.  “He never has his head on right.  But I guess that the same could be said for all of us.”

“You can say that again.  I’m done now.  Wanna hit up Fantas-Tea on our way back?”

“Like you even had to ask.”

 

 

~☆~

 

 

Shouyou is glad that he decided to live with his two best friends when they got into university.  He would have been driven insane from lack of social interaction if he had chosen to live alone instead.

Kouji has stepped out for something whilst Izumin has not returned from his group presentation meeting.  Shouyou turns over in his bed, scrolling through the app store on his mobile.  He can’t find the stupid game that Izumi recommended earlier today.

“Grey Roses . . .” Shouyou murmurs when the icon pops up.  He has never heard of it.  There is no description available but he decides to download it anyway.  Although, he might regret it if it turns out to be a cheesy dating simulation game.

Once the app finishes downloading, he opens it up.  The app turns out to be a messaging app of sorts.  There is only one chat room open so Shouyou opens it up.

 

1221: None of us wants to hear about it

1221: Hoshi-san?

Calico: Sigh~ he’s gone off again. Maybe he’s got a hot date

Amai: Wait, someone else is on the chat.

Amai: Torino?

Amai: no... Karasu

1221: Reveal yourself

Calico: How’d you get in? I made sure that this is for the exclusive use of the AAC

 

Shouyou stares at the screen.  Obviously, the usernames are fake names.  He wonders if he should ‘reveal’ himself.

 

Karasu: I don’t know.  I was only trying to download some game my buddy told me about 

Hoshi: LIESSSS

Amai: Oh, Hoshi is back.  Dummykawa, what were you up to?

1221: Hoshi-san, this is a serious matter.  Someone has logged into our private conversation!

Hoshi: I don’t care.  Hey, can you send us a selfie?  I’ll let you stay if you’re a cutie.

 

Shouyou scoffs.  He doesn’t know these people well but he is already certain that this ‘Hoshi’ is an airhead.

 

Calico: You don’t have that kinda authority. I do. Kind reminder that I’m the one who designed and created this app. 

Calico: Tracked their IP. Student in Miyagi. I can retrieve more personal info

Hoshi: Get the pics!

Calico: Oh.

Amai: Oh, what?

Calico: Nothing.  He’s probably wondering who we are.

Hoshi: ‘he’? Is he cute? Kara-chan, do you like men?

 

Shouyou bites his lower lip.  Hoshi totally reminds him of that senpai in high school who was so full of himself and thought everybody wanted a piece of him.  Well, they did, but that is beside the point.

 

Karasu: I don’t see why I have to disclose that info to a bunch of strangers on a suspicious messaging app

Calico: He’s got a point.  For all he knows, we could be a highly organised criminal group that uses this app to lure in pretty young things and snatch them up to sell on the black market.

Calico: Just as an example

Amai: That was awfully specific

1221: Calico-san, you’re scary sometimes.

Hoshi: I’d expect nothing less from our genius hacker/programmer.  So.  About those pictures

Calico: No way! I’m keeping them for myself.  He is quite the cutie~ ;)

Hoshi: Injustice! I demand to see his face for myself and decide!

1221: Hoshi-san, stop being a bratty asshole, please

Amai: Yeah, Hoshi.  Don’t scare off our guest.

   ?Karasu: I’m a guest now

Calico: An unwanted guest but a guest nevertheless

 

Shouyou wonders if this is his cue to back the heck out. Clearly no one in the group, apart from Hoshi, wants him to join their clique.

 

L: What’s this ruckus about?

Hoshi: Yo☆ Do ya think Kara-chan will be an asset to AAC?

L: All I know is that he somehow stumbled into this conversation. Please do be more considerate with your words, Hoshi

Hoshi: Is L-chan my mom?

Calico: He knows where you sleep…

Hoshi: Ah! You’re mean, Nyanko-chan~

1221: We are going off tangent

 

Shouyou agrees. He has to make a final edit of his paper before he submits it.

 

Calico: Everything checks out with him. Respectable grades in uni, no crim rec & he used to play volleyball in junior high and high school

Hoshi: I vote that we let him stay!

Amai: I knew you’d say that. Mr. National Player.

Hoshi: Shh! I wasn’t supposed to tell you! They are gonna announce the new roster next week!

1221: And I’ll be on your heels.

Amai: Wouldn’t worry about it. Everyone is expecting you to be scouted soon. You were the genius setter for the National Youth team.

 

Shouyou still has no clue as to what their true identities are.  Whilst there aren’t tonnes of genius setters to go around, there still are many athletes who are good at what they do.

 

?Karasu: I’m a bit lost here. What is this “AAC” and who are you people

L: Better question is: who are _you_?

 

Wait he can italicise? How does this app work anyway?

 

Calico: I can send you the basic info. Altho apparently all that matters for Hoshi is that Karasu is cute

Amai: Sluttykawa

1221: I second that

L: I should keep a neutral stance . . .

Hoshi: Everyone is so mean ㅠ.ㅜ

Amai: Don’t fall for those crocodile tears, Karasu

Karasu: Doubt I will

 

Huh. This is turning out to be quite the entertainment. Only if they will tell him more about this AAC

 

L: I have received the email with Karasu’s info. Thank you, Calico

Hoshi: Nyan-chan, send me it too~!!!

Calico: No can do. And am I ‘Nyanko-chan or Nyan-chan? Decide already

Hoshi: Both, duh

Amai: We’re getting off topic again.

L: I believe that we can trust Karasu.  All in favour?

Hoshi: AYE ♡

Amai: Sure

Calico: I’m in

1221: I still don’t trust him…

L: Going with the majority, I will debrief Karasu with the basics. AAC is the Amonymous Association for Charities. I host masquerade parties where the rich and the famous gather and donate to various underhanded charities that we deem worthy. Whilst we are fully on board with the next ball, an extra pair of hands would be appreciated. Calico says that you are a student.  A younger, fresh perspective may just be what we need to keep our guests interested in AAC

 

Anonymous Association for Charities. That does not sound too bad. He doesn’t think—at least he hopes—that they are not people from the underground who sell people and _stuff_.

?Karasu: What do you want me to do

L: Not much, really. We need to finalise the guest list and details for the venue and catering.

Hoshi: I can help you with that, Kara-chan!

Amai: Mr. Star Setter should focus in his own career.

1221: Aren’t they strict with the new members? You should focus more on the training.

Hoshi: Shut up, all of you

L: I’m sending over the guest list to the email you provided when you signed up with this app.   Feel free to add more people you think are suited for the ball

L: After checking with me, of course.  Work calls.  I will talk with you later

Hoshi: Ciao, L-chan♡

Amai: Bye-bye

1221: Have a good day, sir

Calico: See ya

 

Shouyou misses the timing to say his goodbye. His mobile chimes with a new email received. The address reads: ‘monhun-slayer’. The sender’s name is also simply Calico Neko.

 

‘Hello, Shouyou.

 Do you mind if I call you that?  Don’t worry, I won’t tell the others about your identity unless you want me to.  L made me do his work as per usual.  We want guests who can contribute to underfunded charities.

Bye,

Calico

 

P.S. if you play Overwatch or League of Legends, tell me your ID?

 

Shouyou chuckles. A programmer who loves to play games.  How stereotypical.

He types back:

 

Hello, Calico,

I don’t play a lot of games but I do have a LoL account somewhere.  Probably. Thank you and I’ll do my best!

 

Warm wishes,

Shouyou.

 

 

☆

 

 

L: After checking with me, of course.  Work calls.  I will talk with you later

Hoshi: Ciao, L-chan♡

Amai: Bye-bye

1221: Have a good day, sir

Calico: See ya

 

The man grins, closing his laptop.  Everything is going exactly as he planned.

“Game start.”


	3. let the good times roll

Kenma glances down at his phone.  The screen remains blank and black.  He sighs.

“That’s the twenty-fourth time that you checked your phone this hour,” Kuroo remarks.

Kenma glares at his so-called best friend.  (Kuroo is his best friend by default since his childhood friend is the only human being he can tolerate long enough on a daily basis.)  “I did not check my phone twenty-four times in the past hour.”

“Right you are,” Kuroo smirks.  “It was the thirty-third time.  My bad.”

Kenma picks up the body pillow—of some scantily clad male character that Kuroo got him as a joke—and chucks it in the general direction of Kuro’s face.  The satisfying _poof_ and groan tells him that his mission has been accomplished.

“You’re too grumpy,” Kuro complains.  He takes a seat next to Kenma by the head of Kenma’s bed.  “Why’d you call me over if all you’re gonna do is stare at your phone forlornly?  Me and Bokuto have some asses to obliterate online and we could use your help.”

Kenma waves him off.  “I’m sure you two can fare without me.  Don’t you have a group project due in three days?”

Kuro groans again.  “It’s just a stupid teaching plan.  We have the basics laid down and the other assholes in the group can’t decide on the final components.  I’ll let them duke it out and then swoop in as their saviour.”  He pauses.  “Wait a sec.  How’d you know that I have a project due in three days?”

He picks up the body pillow and pretends to smother Kenma with it.  “I told you to stop hacking into my university account, Kenma!”

Kenma pushes the pillow off his face.  His phone remains as notifications-less as ever.  “And I’ve told you that it’s not called ‘hacking’ if all I’m doing is taking random guesses as to what your password is.  You need to step up your password game, Kuro.  If you aren’t careful, you might be included in some group conversation between profs from a university across the country.”

“So you did break into my university account,” Kuro accuses.

“It’s not much of a ‘break-in’ if all of the password combinations your sodded brain can conjure is about Bokuto-san or volleyball, genius.”

Kuro shrugs.  “The heart what it wants, Kenma-kun.  You will understand that if you ever fall in love.”

Kenma keeps is mouth shut.  Kuro is a nice guy, he really is, but he can be so damn dense at times.

As if to save Kenma the trouble of having to deal with Kuro’s idiocy, his phone rings, signalling a new message in the secret messaging app.  He shoos Kuro away before checking the new message.

Karasu: Hello?

 

It’s from Shouyou.  Grinning, Kenma types back:

 

Calico: Hi.  
Everyone else is probably at school or working

 

All he gets for his trouble is a question mark sticker.

 

Calico: 1221 is a first year university student.  Hoshi is our resident celebrity aka on Men’s National Volleyball team.  And I think Amai is wrapping up his teaching degree.

Karasu: Ah.  so everyone in this group *is* a man?

Calico: More or less.  Not that it matters.

 

Whoops.  Kenma may have been too truthful with his last message.  He has to shove Kuro’s face away as his friend tries to read the messages over his shoulder.

“Is that your new boyfriend?  Or some dude from that super secret chat group?”

Kenma sighs.  Being close friends, Kenma had to tell Kuro the truth to a certain degree.  All that he has disclosed to Kuro so far is that the group exists for a private charity organisation and that Kenma is in charge of security.  Since Kuro knows Kenma’s real occupation as a hacker, he hasn’t questioned him about the job details.

“Chat group.  And not everyone is as relationship-thirsty as you.”

Kuro clutches his heart.  “I am deeply wounded by your words.  But like I keep sayin’, one day you’ll feel it, too.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kenma plops down on his bed, shielding his mobile screen from Kuro’s scrutinising eyes.  “And I will have invented the world’s first Iron Man suit before that day cometh.”

“Why do I hang out with you?  You suck out all the positivity and fun out of conversations.  It’s like you’re a fun-pire.”

Kenma glares at Kuro. “I did _not_ just hear you say ‘fun-pire’.”

“Sure did.  You said it too so now it’s an official word.”

“Why don’t you go bug your boyfriend instead?  I’m sure he’ll be more than happy to keep you occupied for the night.”

“Can’t.  He’s been taken captive by the uni volleyball team.  The team’s regular setter, Akaashi, told us that Bokuto has been bailing on the last few team dinners so he had to go to tonight’s dinner and the after party.  I think he said something about sponsorships and benefactors.”

“You should have gone with him,” Kenma comments.  There hasn’t been any activity from Shouyou since six minutes ago.  Did he go off somewhere?  It’s too late for dinner, isn’t it? 

“He didn’t want me to embarrass him in front of the sponsors,” Kuro pouts.  He curls up into Kenma’s side and does an impressive imitation of a cat’s purr.

Kenma drops one hand to pat Kuro’s spikey hair.  “You are the ugliest cat I ever saw.”

Kuro sticks out his tongue.  “Remind me again the pros of putting up with your verbal abuse.”

“I can hack into your profs’ database and steal their exam questions pool whenever your ass is on the line.”

“Good point.  I love you, Kenma-chan~”

“Gross,” Kenma retorts.  He opens up the Grey Roses app the moment the little bubble with ‘3’ appears on the top corner.

 

Karasu: Sorry, my friends just got home.  
Karasu: I’m kinda the cook for today  
Karasu: we’re all crap at it thou

 

Kenma chuckles.  Shouyou will be praising his own cooking if he ever tried Kuro’s attempts in the kitchen.  He managed to set the stove on fire twice making breakfast.  It didn’t help that Bokuto freaked out even more once the smoke detector started to blare.

 

 Calico: I doubt ur worse than my childhoodfriend

Karasu: I’ll find out if we ever meet irl

 

Kenma bites on his lower lip.  While it isn’t forbidden per se for them to meet in person, L hasn’t given him the all-clear on Shouyou.  They need to be careful since AA is not as transparent as it should be.  Some of their donors and party guests are the big names in various industries and dealing with their personal data have been a risky job from the start.

Calico: If you ever come to Tokyo we can meet up  
Calico: That is, if you trust us enough to do that

 

He sends a winking sticker to show that he was only half-joking.

 

Karasu: I imagine that if you were the bad guys, I wouldn’t be making stir fry at my shared apartment right now.

 

Shouyou’s got a point.  He has made a few hacker acquaintance over the years and he knows that the worst of the bunch abuse the falsehood of anonymity to lure in victims for monetary gains.  One time, Kenma had been pitted against a notorious hacker at the request of a rich old lady who suspected a phishing scam.  Luckily for the lady, the other hacker was nothing compared to Kenma.  He is so glad that he self-mastered computer engineering and cyberspace policing by himself.  As a renowned hacker himself, those skills come in handy in his missions.

The app notifies him that a new person has joined their conversation.

 

Hoshi: Yo Kara-chan.  Miss me?

Karasu: . . . yes?

 

Kenma giggles.  Shouyou is adorable when he is flustered.

He sends a private message to Shouyou:

 

Don’t feel pressured to playing along with Hoshi.  He’s got a big ego so he doesn’t need anymore inflation to his ego.  Take him down a notch or two.  Be your usual self, k?

 

In the group chat he adds:

Calico: Don’t think you can charm him into your fanbase, pretty boy.

Hoshi: Nyan-chan is too mean too me.  I have Iwa-chan for that so you can stop that.

Karasu:  Who’s Iwa-chan?

 

Kenma can practically see Oikawa’s face lighting up at the mention of his childhood friend/boyfriend.  If he is remembering correctly, their anniversary is coming up in a matter of days.  The only reason why Kenma knows this is because Oikawa would not shut up about it.   He loves to annoy Kageyama and flaunting his flourishing love life is one of the many ways Oikawa has devised.

 

Hoshi: My boyfriend.  He is such a sweetheart.

Karasu: Ah, ok. . . . ?

Calico: Correction: he’s only a sweetheart to Hoshi.   
Calico: He’s got a scary face  
Calico: Kinda like a gorilla.  Or Godzilla

Hoshi: I think Iwa-chan won’t mind being compared to Godzilla.  
Hoshi: he’s a huge fanboy

Calico: Go bother your precious Tobio-chan, why don’t you?

Karasu: Tobio?

 

Right.  Shouyou doesen’t know their real names.  Kenma should text him the real names some time soon.  He knows that none of the AAC members will mind sharing a bit of their personal info like real names.

Calico: That would be 1221.  You might have heard of him.  
Calico: Kageyama Tobio, rising star in the Youth Team

Hoshi: I swear.  If he gets drafted into the Men’s Team, I’m gonna give him such a hard time.

Karasu: KAGeYAma ToBIo?  The lEGEndaRY seETer?!!!

Hoshi: Hey.  Where was my super fanboy reaction when you learned I was Oikawa-san.

1221: Not everyone is a fan of your smug face, Oikawa-san

 

Oh goody.  Kenma will give them two minutes before the chat devolves into a lunch hour fight between two kindergarten-aged kids.

 

1221: Hello, Karasu.   
1221: Don’t listen to Oikawa-san.  He’s got a big head filled with weird thoughts.

Karasu: Hu  
Karasu: Hi

Calico: Alright, enough you two.  
Calico: Let’s be grown-ups about this

Hoshi: Do grown ups lurk around stealing people’s info online?

 

Eh.  Oikawa has got a point there.

 

Calico: It’s my job, Oikawa-san.  And would it kill you to be nice to Kageyama for once?

Hoshi:  Oh no!  
Hoshi: Are those fine lines I see on my forehead?  I was only thinking of praising Tobio-chan for the practice game our teams had today.

Karasu: Uhm, please don’t fight.  
Karasu: We’re all friends here, right?

 

In theory, yes.  In actuality, well, real life was more complicated than a Rubik’s Cube with twenty-five tiled sides.

 

Calico: Karasu has a point.  
Calico: Besides, we need to be planning our next charity event

Hoshi: Oh yeah.  I thing Amai mentioned it  
Hoshi: What’s the theme for this one?

1221: Humble and dandy?  I think that’d be a good one.

Calico:  . . .  
Calico: .  
Calico: .  
Calico: What did I just say?

Hoshi: Sorry

1221: Sorry

 

Kenma sighs.  He shakes his head at Kuro when his friend gives him a questioning look. 

“I’ll tell you in a bit,” he promises.

 

Karasu: Party?  Event?

Hoshi: We _are_ a charity organisation after all.  
Hoshi: L used to host parties where celebrities and socialites mingled and bid on L’s paintings and sculptures.

1221: We haven’t had a party since I started university because . . .

Calico: It’s best that you hear it from L himself.

Karasu: Okay.  I think my roommates will start eating the furniture if I don’t hurry with the dinner.  It was lovely talkin with you all.

Hoshi: Pleasure’s all mine, _monsieur_

 

Oikawa sends a winking face sticker that fills the screen with pink and purple hearts.  Kageyama retaliates with three disgusted face stickers.

Shaking his head, Kenma closes the app.  He should get started on dinner himself.  He doesn’t want another breakfast incident on his hands after all.

 

 

~☆~

 

 

So far so good.  All of the pawn in their little chess game are falling into place.  They were worried about adding Karasu into the mix but the little boy is proving himself to be a valuable set piece.

With his heart so pure and untainted, it will be that much more exciting when they get to shatter his innocence.

“Let the good times roll,” they mutter.  They take a sip from the wine glass, the liquid as red as blood or the setting sun beyond the floor-to-ceiling windows.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess in Japanese, the random capital letters would be equivalent to a mix of hiragana and katakana.  I dunno, I can’t read/write in Japanese, haha
> 
>  
> 
> Calico = Kenma  
> 1221 = Kageyama  
> Hoshi = Oikawa  
> Amai = Suga
> 
>  

**Author's Note:**

> for future reference:
> 
> Calico = Kenma  
> 1221 = Kageyama  
> Hoshi = Oikawa  
> Amai = Suga


End file.
